Car park fun
by Rippertish
Summary: Faith finally gets what she wants from Giles. / WARNING: M-Rated all chapters, Voyeurism and Group 'fun' in later chapters. / Thx to mischiefmagnet 4 the beta. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Car Park Fun (Part 1/3)

**Pairing:** Faith/Giles

**Genre:** Angst, Sex

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary:** Faith finally manages to get what she's been wanting since her eyes landed on Giles for the first time. Around Season 3. No plot, basically just naughty behaviour at the school's car park.

**Warning****:** Sex, voyeurism and group fun.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to the AWESOME **mischiefmagnet** for betaing this naughty fic.

* * *

"Faith, would you drop the issue, please? I'm not interested, thank you very much," Giles said sarcastically as he burst out through Sunnydale High's door with a pile of books in his arms.

It was already late night when Giles crossed the school's car park hurriedly aiming for his car. Faith was on his tail.

"You're a shit Watcher, y'know?"

He simply rolled his eyes, ignoring her as he opened the door to the back seat of his car with some difficulty. However, before he could place the pile of books inside, Faith reached for the top one in a swift movement.

He placed the rest of the books on the seat, patiently closed the door and turned to face her. She held the book to him and he motioned to get it. However, she pulled the book away at the last minute and placed her hand behind her.

"I only asked for a massage. I'm kinda beat up," she whined, taking a step closer to him.

"I'm not your Watcher," Giles said dryly. He tried to sound indifferent towards her advances but at the same time his body betrayed him as he backed away from her defensively.

She obviously didn't miss that sign. "I know, but I've been kicking vamp ass all night long. I think I deserve a little... cookie."

"Faith, don't make this situation even more uncomfortable. "

"Geez, relax... we don't want anyone uncomfortable here, do we?" She got even closer to him now, "to tell you the truth, I was kinda planning for us to get very comfortable." She purred as she reached for the buckle of his belt.

Giles widened his eyes, shocked by her boldness. He brushed her hand away firmly this time, "You are merely a child, for Christ's sake."

He put his hands on each side of her hips to push her away from him. She tucked the book she'd been holding securely into the back edge of her tight dark jeans and placed her hands over his. She held his hands there, tightening their grip over her own hips. She then made his fingers slide up her bare flanks and down again over her hips, almost to her thighs.

"I doubt this feels like a girl's body to you."

He swallowed hard and had to agree with her as he had felt under his palms all the curves and warmth of a very desirable woman.

She looked down on him and saw the bulge in his trousers. She stepped closer, now her body was flush against his. "I guess somebody here agrees with me," she smirked bringing their joined hands now to her buttocks while she started to rub her body against his.

"Faith! I'm not in for your games." He removed his hands from hers and lifting them further up, he retrieved the book from her back.

"Now, excuse me," he pulled away from her and walked around the car to the driver's door, taking his book with him.

She opened the door to the back seat again and removed another book from the neat pile he had placed before. She laughed wickedly, waving the book at him.

He threw the book he had in his hands into the car through the driver's door, careless now. His British patience had apparently reached its limits; Giles was never one to treat a book with such roughness.

"Bloody hell, Faith. Hand that diary back to me, I need it."

She grinned to him, "come and get it."

He made his way back towards her but she ran around the car to the opposite side, where he had just been. She laughed mischievously and uncontrollably throwing her head back.

Giles just stood there glaring at her. Now he had definitely reached the limit of his patience and she knew that damn well. She smirked proudly to herself for accomplishing that.

She walked around again towards him very slowly and under the aim of his piercing gaze.

He just placed his palm up waiting for her to relinquish the book. She placed it very close to his reach, but when he suddenly grabbed for it she removed it from his grasp. Yes, it was the same joke again, but now he was not passive anymore.

He shifted quickly and grabbed each one of her wrists with his hands. He spun their bodies around and now her back found the cold metal frame and side window of his Citroen.

"You shall not play like this with me anymore, are we understood?" his teeth were clenched and his eyes burning.

"Or what?" she brought her knee up slowly, running it sensuously along the inside of his thigh.

He let go of one of her wrists and placed his hand between the two of them, over her thigh. He intended to move it down and away from his body but he found himself nudging it to the outside of his leg and he stepped closer to her. He still held her leg up around him and he pushed her body with his own up and against the side of the car.

She gasped in surprise before forcing herself to relax and regain her posture.

"Is this the kind of massage to which you were referring?" he asked gruffly.

She nodded with a mischievous lopsided smile.

"Let me know where it hurts," he ran his other hand down her neck and on the skin by the edge of her sexy, dark red top "or if my hands go too hard." He rocked his pelvis forward slowly but firmly, making her back grind onto the car's side.

She gasped again despite herself. "Give me your best shot, G".

He brought his hand down and encouraged her to entwine her other leg around him. She had to grip on his shoulders for balance, negligently dropping his book to the pavement.

He glanced down and saw the diary, opened and facing down, the pages inside crumpled under the heavy leather cover.

He didn't seem to care about it anymore. However, Giles grunted and forced his lower body even more firmly against hers. Now he had her in the position he wanted and she couldn't prevent herself from releasing a small, quiet whimper.

This was to him the most arousing noise that had come from her, despite all the previous seductive lines and purrs.

It certainly wasn't the most comfortable position for her. She had her legs spread open with him in between them and her rear shoved hard against the car's window.

He shed himself of his jacket and loosened up his tie considerably before unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. He turned his head from side to side, stretching his neck muscles as if finally being able to breath freely for the first time that day. At last, he removed his spectacles, folding them neatly and placing them on top of the car.

He ran his hand over her toned abs and up the side of her flanks. With a rather fast movement he tugged his hand on the lower edge of her top and lifted it up all the way, removing it from her body.

She wore a black lacy bra and he smirked at the sight.

He lowered his head to her skin and inhaled sharply, absorbing the intriguing eucalyptus scent he found there.

He ran his hand up her arms and light fingers across her chest. His hand travelled up her neck.

"So, how shall it be: hard and fast or deep and slow?"

"If I was in the mood for teaching I would have looked for someone younger and virgin," she bit back already growing uncomfortable with his delay.

Giles grinned wickedly, Ripper was obviously on game.

"None of that. Too late to change you mind, Luv." His hand found her nape, under her loose brown curls and he continued, "I've just asked 'cos I like to keep my customers satisfied."

"Don't you think that's more than enough small talk?" she cut him off dryly. "You look cuter when you stutter, anyways. And... keep the pet-names for your Slayer."

Abruptly, he released his hold on her and she had to find her feet quickly to prevent herself from falling to the ground.

He didn't give her much space or time before bending over her and starting to work on unfastening her belt buckle.

She grinned despite the initial shock and proceeded to remove his shirt tail out of his suit trousers. She also removed his tie from him, letting it drop to the pavement. She reached up to his shirt intending to undo its buttons but he brushed her hands away before she could proceed.

She was bothered by his reaction, but he seemed disinclined to dwell on it. He was already unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zipper down.

Faith also reached for his belt and unfastened it with frightening skilfulness.

However she wasn't as quick as he was. His hand had already found its destination after spreading the front of her jeans wide open. He explored shamelessly inside her underwear and his fingers touched her skin, surveying the terrain.

It felt delicious to him. It had being such a long time since he last felt such a young woman in his hands.

He wanted to talk, tell her how overwhelming she felt. He was a natural talker during sex, but apparently Faith wasn't too much up to it. Therefore, he decided to occupy his mouth with something else and he brought it down onto to her neck. It was the first time his mouth found her skin and he released a muffled groan. It felt so fresh, everything about her body felt so perky and crisp.

His mouth nibbled and sucked at her skin while his hand caressed her clit slowly. Faith gasped and held firmly to the front of his shirt.

Giles found her ear and licked sensuously along the shell before biting her earlobe gently. He so desperately wanted to say dirty words into that ear but he held back with a growl. He didn't want to give her that satisfaction after she had basically told him to shut up. Her loss, anyway.

His finger found her core and he entered her without any warning. She moaned louder which made him smirk over her skin. She was dripping wet already, so easily ready.

Knowing Faith, he imagined that she was probably ready like this most of the time, especially after a good fight.

She tangled one hand into his hair and the other gripped his upper arm. He took that as an encouragement and introduced a second finger into her. He started to pump them in and out while his thumb grazed her clit in the same rhythm. Her finger nails were digging into his arm through the thin cotton material without any mercy whatsoever while her breath shortened.

She suddenly became aware that they weren't the only ones in the parking lot anymore. With Giles skilled actions, it wasn't easy for her to focus enough to make out who the people were, but what were Slayer's senses for, if not for times like this?

She could tell straight away that they weren't vampires or any other threat. She finally managed to picture a young couple curiously watching them while trying to be unnoticed. They hid behind a car that was probably parked there even before she and Giles had started all this. Her eyes skimmed the rest of the car park. There was only two cars left in there, Giles' and theirs. They didn't seem to be students from Sunnydale High though. They looked more like first year college students paying a kind and nostalgic visit to their old school's car park... deserted and dark.

"Hey Watcher, I guess we are being watched." She whispered sensuously.

He froze his actions abruptly, but the feeling of what he was doing to her was just too good to take any kind of pause and she rushed to reassure him. "Don't worry... it's not vamp and not scooby-gang. We were just heating up that little couple's make-out." She motioned to them with her eyes.

He followed her gaze and could actually see them despite the absence of glasses on his face. He mostly just needed his spectacles for reading, anyway... and for nervous polishing.

He turned his attention back to her and totally surprised her with his next action. His mouth came down on hers and he kissed her for the first time. It was a hungry kiss, his tongue was firm and Faith matched his pace with the same wantonness.

However, what they shared was far from an ordinary desire driven kiss. They both kept their eyes fully open. They challenged each other with their locked gaze; suddenly, closing their eyes was now a sign of defeat.

They kept that tense connection all along while he walked slowly, bringing them to stand at the front of his car.

After a moment more, their kiss became gradually slower and sensuous, their faces swaying from one side to another. Only their opened eyes gave away the lack of love in the gesture.

He started to unbutton his own trousers and let escape a muffled groan of relief when he felt the strangled pressure over his hard throbbing member subside when he lowered the zipper down.

He broke the kiss and gently turned her to face the front of the car, he positioned himself behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her, running his hands with lust along her flanks.

He cupped each one of her breasts in his hands and caressed them. He felt the peaks hardening under the fabric.

"They are still watching us," she remarked turning her face to him over her shoulder. Faith and Giles had the curiously watching couple right in front of them now.

"Mmm," he sounded his acknowledgement between nuzzling her neck.

"It bothers you, right? I mean, I'm a student, and you... the librarian." Faith said the last word with deliberate derogatoriness.

"Do I look troubled to you?" he said leaning over and encouraging her to place her hands on the hood of the car in front of her.

She complied a bit uncertainly. He reached for the edge of her jeans and started on lowering them down her waist.

Faith felt a surge of adrenaline racing through her spine. It wasn't as if sex was any mystery to her. She'd had plenty of sexual experiences in her life, despite being so young. She knew she probably shouldn't be, but it was something that she was sickly proud of.

While having sex in public places wasn't any novelty to her either, she had never actually been caught. Now, she had to confess that this feeling was new and frightening to her. They had an audience, watching their every single move and she was damn aware of that.

However, the lust and the exhilaration summed together overpowered, by far, the fear inside her. Not to mention that she couldn't- would never- back out now. So he wanted to play? She was game!

Faith had been smart enough not to show Giles her hesitation. She wondered if he had noticed it, if he would have halted his actions. But no, he was too far gone for that.

He pulled her jeans down enough to give him free access to her. He gazed appreciatively at her bottom. "It seems that my imagination played tricks on me. I'd have laid a wager that you would be wearing a thong."

"Sounds like you have given this a lot of a thought."

"You can't even start to imagine." he said running both of his hands over her buttocks.

She glanced over her shoulder, smirking mischievously to him while she moved her pelvis slowly and suggestively.

He returned her smirk and hooked his fingers on each side of her panties, lowering that peace of cloth down her legs.

He proceeded to make short work of freeing himself from his own underwear.

Faith twisted her body to check out his... equipment.

"Wow!" she let it escape, "do they all come like that in England?"

"Mm... Wait until I show you how it works."

He caressed his shaft, playing with the skin there, stroking it up and down.

"Now, we'd better focus on our audience. We don't want them to feel left out, do we?" he said, moving a hand to caress her waist.

Faith returned her gaze to the front and noticed that the couple had moved their position. They had adjusted to capture a better angle of Giles' actions behind her.

The young couple looked fascinated by her and Giles' boldness. By now, they were obviously aware that they had been spotted while crouched and hidden behind their car. They were standing up now and Faith could see the brown haired young man unconsciously running his hand along the bulge in his jeans. He reminded her strangely of Xander for some reason. However, the girl with him had nothing of Cordelia's look. She reminded her more of Willow. She didn't have red hair or Willow's features but she had an innocent look about her, mixed with curiosity to what was being displayed right to her eyes that night.

Giles caressed Faith's back with warm hands and adjusted her body, guiding it lower down. He ran his hand on the inside of her thighs, urging her to spread them apart.

Giles was always adept at a good public display. Actually, the time to call him Giles had passed- now Ripper would be way more appropriate. Ripper was a great fan of public sexual exhibitions. He'd had quite some daring experiences in his days. In fact, he could even boast a few tantalizing orgies in his curriculum.

However, something about this couple in front of him at the moment struck him. It might be the same curiosity and innocence that Faith had observed in both of them. It gave him an unfamiliar thrill. It wasn't as if the couple was that innocent, not in the slightest. They knew well what they were about to witness and they, in a matter of fact, had gone there, to that deserted and dark car park to do exactly the same. Maybe not as neat, yet dirty as Giles and Faith planned on doing but still, they knew the deal.

Giles saw the hint of desire in the girl's eyes that had the gaze fixed on his cock. She had her hands clenched desperately tight and her teeth bit her lower lip so sharply that Giles assumed she would draw blood if she kept on that unconscious action. She lusted after him, it was evident and he knew it.

Giles shifted his gaze to the young man. He also noticed the way he rubbed his penis over the fabric. He desired Faith, it was written all over his body that he wanted to be the one in Giles' place, the one to be about to fuck her right now. "Bastard," Ripper muttered under his breath.

Faith noticed Giles' jealousy with some satisfaction. 'Oh! This will be fun,' she thought.

Giles positioned his mouth close to her ear, "Let's put on a show, shall we?"

"I'm your girl!"

Giles straightened up his body and positioned himself better behind her. He held his penis in his hand and guided it to her entrance. However, before entering her, he ran it along and between her folds. He coated its head with her juices and teased her clit for a brief moment.

He positioned himself at her core once again and finally entered her. It was a hard and fast shove, and Faith's body jerked forward. His hands flung to hold on each side of her hips to help her balance.

All along, both Giles and Faith had their eyes trained on the couple across from them and they noticed their startled eyes when Giles had made his rough, unpredictable move and Faith had responded with a loud cry.

After a moment, Faith grinned in ecstasy. It was all according to their schedule and the show was just beginning.

Giles paused, giving her some time, but it didn't take long before she rocked her pelvis backwards bringing him the last bit in.

Giles groaned louder than he would have done if they were alone in his bedroom. The young woman across the way gripped on the material of her skirt and squeezed it tight between her fingers.

"She wants you to fuck her, do y'know that?" Faith stated the obvious.

"Tell her I'm busy right now." he replied already starting his movements inside her. He adopted a slow in and almost out motion and ran his hands gently down the length of her back. He bent over her and placed one hand on the car hood for balance and proceeded to caress her upper front. His hand found her breasts still covered by her sexy bra.

In order to avoid any discomfort to her, he had decided for not removing that garment, avoiding exposing that part of her body to their spectators. And the reality was that Faith was indeed more confident that way.

However, he wanted to touch her, feel her sensitized skin under his palms. He carefully forced the material up with his hand and cupped her breast under it. He released a long delicious moan at the feeling of bare skin. Tweaking her nipple between his fingers, he rolled it until it became rock hard and every gentle touch started to elicit a moan from her.

He repeated the same actions on her other breast but this time he proceeded to touch her skin with more vigour and noticed how she responded well to it. He pinched her nipple harder, and she moaned louder. She arched her body into his touch, pleading for more.

Apparently she liked it more... intense, Giles concluded. But he was only going to do as it pleased him, rough or soft, he was the one to decide that.

Giles lifted his head to peer at their audience.

"Who do you think is having most of the fun? Them watching us or us watching them?" he laughed softly before biting her shoulder playfully.

"Hmm... The boy is about to pop." she laughed delightedly.

Giles removed his hand from her breast, making sure to adjust her bra properly.

He ran his hand down her toned abs and inched for her clit. When he touched her with his expert fingers once more and combined these actions with the steady and aggressive thrust of his hips, only fractions of minutes passed by until she was coming fiercely with a sequence of incredibly arousing moans and pants. Giles embraced her, protecting her from falling hard onto the cold metal of the car while she rode her orgasm intensely. He held her tight to him briefly and he couldn't help but wonder how responsive she was to his touch. Everything about her was intense to the extreme. That was Faith, he mustn't be surprised. He concluded his thoughts, amazed.

He kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Now, your boy is really about to pop," he joked, nuzzling her hair close to her ear playfully.

From his arms, Faith looked up and saw as the boy gripped tightly onto the front of his jeans. His face was a pure picture of lust and desperation.

Faith's attention was drawn to the College girl that had her swollen lower lip again under the pressure of her teeth.

"What a pair," she laughed weakly. Her breath was still uneven duo to her climax.

"C'mon, let's give them a hand," he said.

"What?" she said, turning slightly to look at him with a startled face. He slowly removed himself from her, tucking his still painfully hard cock into his underwear and zipping his pants up.

"C'mon... You won't tell me that you aren't in the mood for teaching again. Will you?" He winked at her and helped her to pull her panties and jeans up.

She looked at him as if a horn had grown out of his forehead. Actually, living on the Hellmouth, the horn would probably have been less strange than the wicked expression she saw on his face at the moment.

"Fuck, and I thought I was the bad ass here," she pointed out.

(Continued in part 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Car Park Fun (Part 2/3)

**Pairing:** Faith/Giles

**Genre:** Angst, Sex

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary:** Faith finally manages to get what she's been wanting since her eyes landed on Giles for the first time. Around Season 3. No plot, basically just naughty behaviour at the school's car park.

**Warning****:** Sex, voyeurism and group fun.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to the AWESOME **mischiefmagnet** for betaing this naughty fic.

* * *

He didn't give her much of a chance to think it through. He gripped her by the hand and walked decisively towards the couple. She followed him, puzzled but at the same time utterly amused.

The couple was so shocked that they didn't even have time to unglue their feet from the ground. When Giles approached them, the boy instantaneously removed his hand from the somewhat scandalous location where it had been all along.

"Hello. May I ask what names the two of you go by?" Giles approached friendly.

The boy swallowed dryly before finding his voice, "Peter, and... um... Lizzy."

"Very well, Peter. You can call me Ripper and she is... '_F_'!"

"_F_?" Faith questioned him with a glare, not enjoying that nickname at all. She was the one to reduce people's name to their initials, not the damn contrary.

"Screw that," she said focusing on Giles, "my name is Faith." She extended her hand to the boy with a defeating smile towards Giles.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Lizzy." Giles said returning Faith's annoying smile before taking Lizzy's hand in his and kissing it charmingly.

Lizzy carried a shy smile and so did Peter. In fact, both of them seemed quite embarrassed by the situation but in the overall they were a polite and friendly couple, Giles could tell.

"So, Peter, Faith and I were down there, and we thought maybe you folks wanted some company. What's the fun of playing alone if you can play as a team?"

Peter opened frightened wide eyes to him and Giles rushed to add, "What I meant was, you and your girl here and me and my girl just next to the two of you, for some kind of moral support."

Faith would have barked a laugh at Giles calling her 'his girl', but she held it back and ended up finding it rather cute.

Peter said nothing and just looked to Lizzy with questioning eyes. Lizzy returned his look with a blank expression.

When Peter faced Giles again, he missed the look of desire that flashed in Lizzy's eyes while glancing at the still prominent bulge in Giles' trousers. However, neither Giles nor Faith missed that.

Faith decided to intercede. "Look, guys, Rip and I are just gonna hang around here, make-out and you guys feel free to do whatever floats your boat, okay?"

She didn't wait for their answer, she was already snuggling up against Giles and bringing him down for one of those kisses. She had enjoyed the feel of his lips during their previous interlude, and was already missing his kiss.

This time there was no open eyed challenges, and Giles was the first one to make that clear. When his lips met hers, his eyes drew closed immediately.

Nevertheless, the kiss had the same intensity. The same burning desire was present, and once again they matched perfectly. Giles caressed her back with open and firm hands and her fingers were entwined in his hair with need. She reared back bringing him with her until she felt the front of Peter's car behind her. She sat on the hood and Giles leaned over her without breaking the kiss.

Faith lowered her back down onto the hood and he had to place a hand on the car to support his weight over her body. They felt the car lowering down and breaking the kiss, they noticed Lizzy and Peter engaged in a passionate embrace right next to them on the hood. The young couple had followed their lead and now mirrored their actions.

Faith winked to Giles and they grinned together. He brought her hand to his lips before kissing and biting her fingers playfully.

They fell silent in order to listen to the other couple's murmurs and moans. That excited Faith even more and Giles noticed it by the look in her eyes. The Watcher started their kiss again with short sensual pecks on her lips and, after a few seconds, they were tasting each other with longing.

Giles proceeded, kissing her jaw, her neck and felt Faith shivering in his arms. His hands caressed her body setting fire on their path. Giles started to move down her body, kissing her skin along the way. He payed special attention to her neckline, her breasts and her stomach. He reached for her jeans and unbuttoned it once again. Faith had lifted her back from the metal surface and now she rested on her elbows. She watched as he gripped the zipper between his teeth and lowered it down with a mischievous gaze.

She felt two pairs of eyes on them and noticed that Peter and Lizzy were observing Giles' moves. Giles carefully lowered her jeans and bit playfully on the dark cotton fabric of her panties as if eating her. His eyes met hers and they questioned her silently. She slightly nodded her consent and he also lowered her panties down.

He kissed her tenderly there and she smiled at that. She noticed Peter starting to mimic Giles' actions and she found that very amusing. Lizzy wore a skirt, so he simply inched it up before removing her panties completely. The boy had his skills, Faith could tell.

She gasped and returned her attention to Giles when his tongue grazed her clit. A moment later and they heard a clear louder gasp coming from Lizzy which was followed by her whimper.

As a result, Giles deepened his mouth on Faith with more intensity and his tongue danced over her folds building a maddening heat within her.

Giles and Faith had barely started their fun when they heard Lizzy's short pants giving place to a swearing and a long quiet cry when she came under Peter's assault.

That did not distract Giles and he kept his own pace with Faith.

Peter cuddled Lizzy lovingly. "That was amazing," she whispered to him. They smiled at each other before falling silent to watch Giles and Faith.

Watcher and Slayer played like two kittens in a play-fight. He was more familiar with her now as a sex partner, which meant that both were more relaxed with each other. He brought her to the brink of her release and than soothed her before starting everything again. He licked her clit and slowly stole his tongue from her and found her pelvis lifting from the car hood to follow his teasing tongue. They played that game a few times until he replaced his tongue by his fingers and kept teasing her nub with them. He brought his mouth to hers for a kiss, not quite sure if she would accept it. However she surprised him by meeting his mouth half way and tasting her own juices on his lips.

Her actions fueled his passion... Passion? Where did that word come from? Anyway... Let's not get attached to minor details now, shall we?

Giles flicked his finger over her clit faster and Faith moaned into his mouth. He enjoyed the sensation, and now he wanted nothing more than to make her come while he muffled her cries with his lips.

He did just that, teased her until she was not capable of taking it anymore and he held her to him while she cried an orgasm that hit her multiple times like waves in an infuriated ocean.

Faith was in his arms once more trying to catch her breath while she wondered at how amazing that had felt, but she was too arrogant to confess that to Giles the way Lizzy had done to Peter a few minutes ago.

Giles helped Faith to put her clothes back on.

"Boy, I thought you guys would never stop. Wow!" It was, surprisingly, Lizzy's quiet voice that broke the silence.

Giles and Faith laughed and turned to face them. The young couple seemed transfixed, "How can you manage? Guy, you are my hero." Peter complimented Giles quite boldly.

"I believe it's just a bit of control and patience, maybe." He said rubbing the back of his head and looking at Faith for some support.

"Well... what can I say? That's my boy, patient and in total control!" she said before giving him a peck on the corner of his lips.

Just Faith and Giles knew, ironically, how out of control he actually was now. There was not a single sign of the shy stuffy British librarian anymore.

"Hey Lizzy, girlfriend, I've seen how you look at my boy."

"Uh, what?" Lizzy said nervously.

Faith reached for her and stole her from Peter's arms. She caressed Lizzy's hair and finally pulled her for a kiss. The girl was startled and frightened at first but she was intrigued by the feeling and the taste in Faith's mouth.

Giles laughed at the sight while sitting over the hood of the car to watch the scene.

Peter was at a loss and just stood there with his mouth gaping open while he watched his girlfriend responding to the kiss. Peter looked at Giles for any kind of explanation, but Giles just lifted his eyebrows as if to say that he had no idea what was going on.

Peter sat beside Giles as the girls' kiss stretched. He watched as their hands roamed over each other's feminine bodies. He noticed Giles' amused facial expression and let himself relax until he actually started to enjoy the sight in front of him.

He had felt uncomfortable at first, his Lizzy making out with someone else. However, after the initial shock had passed, what he started to see was his girlfriend engaged in a hot kiss with another extremely sexy and attractive woman. And let's face it, which man of his age didn't share that same fantasy?

Faith whispered something into Lizzy's ear and they giggled together.

Faith was up to something and Giles was bloody well aware of that. He crossed his arms in front of him and waited patiently.

"Hey, G. I guess someone here wants to take you for a test drive." Faith said approaching Giles and pushing Lizzy to him.

"What?" Peter jumped up.

"Don't look at me, pal. I've nothing to do with that." Ripper said raising his hands in a block.

"Aww, c'mon Pete, It's just a little thing. You're always saying we should try something different..." Lizzy trailed off, fussing over her boyfriend. She gave him a peck, "and Faith is a great kisser. You won't be left out."

"What? You mean..." He said motioning his hands between Faith and himself.

Faith watched Giles carefully. If he was shocked he didn't let it become visible to her. He just remained casually perched on the car hood watching the debate in front of him with a blank expression on his face.

Giles was indeed taken by surprise by Faith's suggestion. He had noticed her reaction at first when she kept teasing him about fucking her in front of them. That story of 'you are the librarian and I'm the student' didn't convince him in the slightest. He knew she was nervous, which meant that having someone watching her was new to her, let alone this experience of changing partners.

But it was fine by him. In the end of the day, it was all up to him and Faith, because he knew even before Peter and Lizzy's discussion started that the young boy would end up granting his girlfriend's wish.

And that was exactly what had happened, after all the arguments were exchanged. Peter lowered his guns and agreed to take place in the craziness.

Giles pulled Peter aside for a talk. "Boy, I have no intention of causing you any trouble. Are you certain of this?"

Peter nodded and glanced over to Faith's body unintentionally.

"Listen," Giles said, drawing Peter's wandering attention back to him, "I'll play this game if that's what both of you want."

"Um... thanks?" Peter said a bit uncertainly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"However, I have two conditions," Giles smoothed Peter's shirt collar with a hint of threat in his voice, "be respectful to my girl and... don't come inside her. Are we clear?"

The young man swallowed hard and nodded automatically.

Giles put a friendly hand on Peter's shoulder, turning their bodies back toward the girls. "Don't you worry, I'll take good care of your little bird." Ripper finished, referring to Lizzy.

Peter was a little frightened, but he also couldn't believe his luck in having his turn with the hot and self confident brunette, Faith.

Both men walked back to meet the young ladies that waited patiently for them.

"We're good," Peter announced still a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

Giles could tell that, in fact, all three youngsters were quite nervous despite trying hard to show the opposite. Giles had to confess that he was also a little anxious himself.

Dismissing that feeling, he placed himself between the two girls, but it was Faith that he pulled for a hard kiss.

This action had surprised Faith, but not as much as the gentle kiss on her forehead that followed. It all happened rather quickly before he could turn his attention to Lizzy.

(Continued in Part 3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Car Park Fun (Part 3/3)

**Pairing:** Faith/Giles

**Genre:** Angst, Sex

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor its characters. I do not make any profits out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary:** Faith finally manages to get what she's been wanting since her eyes landed on Giles for the first time. Around Season 3. No plot, basically just naughty behaviour at the school's car park.

**Warning****:** Sex, voyeurism and group fun.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to the AWESOME **mischiefmagnet** for betaing this naughty fic.

* * *

The girl was shaking and he could sense it straight away. This definitely didn't look anything like the girl that had been engaged in a searing kiss with Faith mere moments ago. Giles reached for her hands cautiously. He held them between his warm ones. Her hands were cold due to the apprehension. He brought them up and blew warm air in them.

Lizzy finally met his eyes with huge shyness. "Are you alright?" he asked her gently.

"Mm-hmm!" she answered, "and before you ask... I'm sure," she added decisively but still shyly.

He laughed at that. He liked smart women.

Her hands started to warm in his and he kissed them, but it wasn't a sweet gesture anymore. His actions had changed to sensuous, which became clear to Lizzy when he bit her finger with a mischievous look in his eyes. She gasped and felt her legs getting weaker.

Meanwhile, Faith had sat on Peter's lap on the car's hood. They didn't progress any further, as they opted for watching Giles' advances. However, if the truth had to be told, Faith was the one that had chosen to watch the Watcher with curiosity and Peter had just followed her lead.

Giles lowered Lizzy to sit on the car hood and positioned himself standing between her legs. Her skirt wasn't a tight one, so it hung down on her lap. Giles found that sight adorable but at the same time extremely arousing.

"Have you enjoyed what you've seen before?" he asked her.

Lizzy simply nodded slowly, still feeling weak.

Giles slid his hands in her soft hair and started to massage her scalp slowly. The brown curls entwined in his fingers.

"Did it excite you watching Faith and I together?" he probed once more but now his voice was almost a whisper into her ear. The girl shivered and moaned due to his ministrations.

"What did you most like about it?"

She didn't voice it, but her gesture spoke volumes for her as she lifted her hand and gripped the front of Giles' shirt, pulling him closer to her.

"You have me now. I'm yours, Luv, but you will have to tell me what you want from me. That's how we are going to start, yes?"

"Ok," she said quietly. She had started to feel more comfortable.

Lizzy wanted this. She had felt herself very attracted to him, to the things he had done to Faith, to his self confidence. But this whole situation was new to her. Peter had been her first lover, her only lover actually. Sex wasn't a game to her, not until tonight. Accepting Faith's proposal was the wildest thing she had ever done, followed by that kiss, obviously. However, when the time had come to act on it, she felt consumed by an enormous fear. She wouldn't think twice to back out of this adventure at any time if she felt uncomfortable in Giles arms.

However it wasn't what she felt. He had touched and spoken to her gently all along. His hands had been in her hands and now in her hair and yet it had felt as if his naked body had met hers equally bare. She desired him, wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her. He seemed to always know what to say, what to do, and especially how to do it.

"Do you want me to repeat what I did to Faith while we were here next to you, is that it?" Giles queried softly, encouraging her to talk to him.

"No," she quietly said, surprising him.

It was true that she wanted him to do whatever he wanted but... there was something that she craved more at that moment.

"I want you inside me," she said, taking him by surprise even more.

Giles felt a surge of adrenaline running through his veins at those words and he remembered the lust he had seen in her when he and Faith had put on a show for the young couple while still close to his own car.

"Are you ready for me, luv?" he asked kissing her cheek, her jaw and her neck.

"I... I think so." She replied gripping even tighter onto his shirt in the same way she had done to her skirt earlier.

Giles nuzzled into her hair and blew warm air into her ear, making her shiver all over. "Shall with figure it out?" he caressed her, "why don't you open your legs further apart for me, Lizzy?"

She complied immediately before placing her heels on the bumper. Her skirt slid down her legs and Giles held his breath for a while in anticipation.

"Dear Lord," he breathed out at the sight before him. He hadn't realized all this time that she was still without her panties. It wasn't necessary to touch her to know that she was more than ready for him as he could see the moisture glistening from where he stood. He remembered that Peter's saliva was there as well and this thought somehow increased his desire.

"You are beautiful, do you know that?"

With that simple line, Lizzy felt more confident and reached for his shirt buttons but he held her hands and delicately moved them away, preventing her from opening his shirt.

Still watching them attentively, Faith didn't miss his reaction.

Giles placed Lizzy's hands on his already partially open trousers and encouraged her to undo the zipper there. She lowered it with surprising hunger despite her slightly shaky hands.

She didn't need any further encouragement to also lower his boxers down.

His erect member was free once again and Giles looked down at himself. He couldn't believe how hard he had been for so long. It had become painful to him for a while already. But it was a pain that fed his desire and he welcomed it wickedly. His mind wandered to Faith inadvertently but he forced himself to shake that thought away and even more to avoid glancing at her. He had a gorgeous woman in his hands and he would pay as much attention to her as he could.

Lizzy watched Giles with striking eagerness.

Giles was gentle in laying her back on the car's hood, using his arm to support his weight over her body. He brushed a strand of hair of her face and smile dearly to her.

"I'll go slowly, is that how you want it?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Look into my eyes," he whispered, "I need to see you all along, all right?"

Their eyes locked and he positioned himself at her entrance. He started to push his pelvis forward, contracting the muscles in his rear.

Lizzy closed her eyes at the initial discomfort and he stopped, waiting for her eyes to meet his again. She kept them closed though, bracing herself for more of that stretching pain.

"Hey..." he whispered kindly to bring her attention. She opened her eyes again. "Stay with me?" he asked her once more with the most charming tone.

She blinked a few times and firmed her gaze in his again. He smiled at her. However, when he pushed more of him in her, his smiled faded and his eyes changed, giving way to a lustful expression.

Giles watched as her eyes threatened to close due to the momentary pain, but she kept them open for him. It fueled his need for her and he had to hold back the urge to plunge himself fast and hard all the rest of the way.

Giles did keep the pace slow and when he reached the end he kept himself still. He ran his fingers over her forehead, wiping the sweat from her skin.

"You feel so sweet around me." He bent his head into her hair and smelled it. "Can you contract your muscles for me?"

She did it, and he hissed into her ear. "Lord, you can drive any man insane."

He held her hand in his and maneuvered them in such way that her fingers under his touched her clit.

The young woman drew air in sharply through her mouth and shivered in surprise. He kept his hand over hers encouraging a rhythmic movement. He rocked his hips forward a few times exerting more pressure on her but did not make any other greater movement.

He was taking his time with her, treating her like a princess.

He increased the rhythm of their hands over her clit. Her breath became short and her eyes closed.

"Look at me," he hissed, a bit rougher than intended. She complied immediately.

When he saw the unbearable excitement in her eyes and her release an inch away he halted their hands, preventing her from climaxing.

She groaned in frustration and tried to arch her hips up but his body inside hers restrained her movements.

"Fuuuuck, what are you...?" she spat angrily.

"Patience and control," Giles said firmly.

She muttered another swear under her breath.

Now, she reminded him of the girl that kissed Faith a moment ago.

Lizzy took a deep breath.

"Shall we try it again?" he asked and she nodded decisively.

He repositioned their hands and played the same game. This time she was better prepared, but it did nothing to subdue her anger. However, she did control herself.

Giles knew that the release after this little game was of incomparable pleasure. That was what he wanted to give her, an unforgettable climax.

Actually it was what he wanted to give to Faith, but she had slayer strength and an explosive personality that would make it impossible without having gained her trust. And he knew well that it would take time and a lot of effort from him to gain that trust. But... it wasn't impossible, was it?

He forced himself to shake his thoughts of the brunette slayer away from his mind once again.

"Lizzy, we'll try something different now," he suggested and she nodded. "I want you to keep touching yourself without my hands guiding you." She nodded again. "However..." he continued and her eyes narrowed at him, "when I tell you to stop..."

"I'll stop," she finished for him with a unsteady breath.

He didn't say anything. He just grinned at her.

Lizzy didn't wait for the 'ready, steady and go' sign and in no time she was touching herself.

Lizzy loved Peter a lot but she had to confess that she had never felt so aroused in her entire life.

To her surprise, Giles didn't ask her to stop but she found herself already enjoying this game so much that when she felt her orgasm approaching she stopped her massages by her own will.

Giles noticed that and felt just a little bit proud of her. She was turning out to be a fast learner.

"Good," he whispered hoarsely over her lips and bit lightly on her lower one. She whimpered when his mouth left her skin. He ran his fingers down the side of her face.

He started a steady in and out movement and she gasped audibly. Lizzy wondered for a second if it was possible to die from pleasure.

"Your hand," he reminded her and she placed her fingers again on her clitoris.

Lizzy's free hand tightened around his nape in a firm grip. She was so immersed in desire that if there was an earthquake in California now she would not notice.

Lizzy felt her orgasm slamming at the door once again.

"Keep going!" Came a voice of command from Faith.

Lizzy looked at Faith in surprise and shot her glance back to Giles that was watching Faith's face now. He saw the raw and desperate desire written there.

He looked back to Lizzy, waiting for his decision. "Don't stop!" he finally uttered in the same tone as Faith's.

Lizzy obeyed his words and she didn't stop. Giles watched as she allowed her orgasm to wash over her. More than watched, he actually felt it. Her could feel her walls clenching sensually around him, squeezing his member and driving him mad.

Giles stole himself quickly from her body to prevent his own release from hitting him. He didn't want to come inside Peter's girlfriend. They had an agreement. Giles attention was drawn to Faith's face that watched him with a giddy smile.

Their gaze locked and in that instant, the realization hit him. She had planned this all along, she wanted to watch his surrender. She wanted to watch as his control slipped from his grasp.

Slayer and Watcher challenged one another with their eyes while the young woman convulsed in pleasure in his arms. His teeth were gritted as he held Lizzy tighter to him.

He felt his control returning fully and smirked in victory at Faith.

Faith had been rubbing and teasing Peter while watching Giles and Lizzy. "C'mon Peter Pan, time to catch up."

Faith was fast in pulling him up with her, opening his zipper and getting his briefs and jeans lowered around his ankles all before pushing him backwards onto the car's hood.

The boy was frightened, but no complaints were heard from him, especially when Faith wrapped her firm hand around his shaft. A second later, he felt her mouth engulfing him. He gasped multiple times before gritting his teeth desperately tight to prevent himself from coming in her mouth straight away.

Giles was suddenly very aware of Faith and Peter's actions but he forced his focus back to Lizzy. He touched her body and she purred.

Faith kept working her furious ministrations on Peter and the young man started to feel his control slipping away from him. He moaned louder and louder.

Peter held Faith desperately by her shoulders and tried to bring her up to him. He did try to stop her mouth from giving him the most intense and maddening pleasure of his life. He couldn't come, he had promised it to Giles.

However, Faith did not let go of the college man. Peter gripped the car hood metal with iron hands and his hips started to buck upwards erratically against his will. He had lost this battle and gave himself to the sensation, letting his head fall backwards.

In that second, Peter felt a strong hand over his stomach pressing him down onto the car hood, immobilizing him. He shot his head up, opening startled eyes to met Giles' deadly gaze. "If you come in her, I'll kill you," Giles uttered between gritted teeth.

Peter panicked and felt his legs weakening. Faith noticed that despite her increased efforts to bring the young man over the edge at that moment, Peter's panic made him soften in her mouth.

Faith released him and Peter fell limp onto the car. However he had the greatest smile of relief on his face.

"Idiot," Faith muttered and Peter laughed.

Faith was furious. But she thought through the rage for a moment, and realized whose fault it was.

She pulled Giles roughly from Lizzy, "Sorry girlfriend, but we have some unfinished business."

Faith shoved Giles onto the car hood.

"Are you gonna rape me?" Ripper teased with a wicked grin.

She dragged him further up on the car hood. Now his back rested on the window shield and his legs over the hood.

Faith did short work of her jeans and quickly straddled Giles, bringing him deep inside her.

"Consider it a favor," she said dryly.

Faith started to ride him while she wondered what was it about this fucking librarian that made her so damn angry. He wanted to control everything and everyone. He had spoiled her fun twice tonight. He was not afraid of her unusual strength, or intimidated by her agressive personality. Who the fuck did he think he was?

She gripped the front of his shirt and brought him for a hard kiss.

They kissed like two sinful vampires draining one another.

Giles cursed his hands for holding her to him with such a frightening need. And Faith hated the fact that she wanted this kiss to stretch for no less than an eternity.

The kiss did stretch for a long time while she rode him hard. They swallowed each other's moans and when Faith attained her goal and Giles finally came, she could swear that he had said her name between incoherent words of release.

Strangely enough, their mouth were still connected. She broke the kiss abruptly and her hands ripped his shirt open, sending its buttons to the floor. She lowered the shirt from his shoulders while shoving him back down on to the window shield.

Giles lay there, on the car with the shirt drawn around his lower arms and Faith straddling him. Her eyes were drawn to the tattoo on the inside of his left upper arm.

It was the mark of Eyghon, a symbol devoted to a demon that destroyed a great part of his life. A symbol that reminded him of a past that he hated and wished to erase. A symbol that reminded him of who he had been, and had no desire to be anymore- Ripper.

His eyes flicked between the tattoo and Faith's eyes and his face grew pale. Faith noticed his discomfort and embarrassment regarding the tattoo.

She slid off of him. "Are you ok?" she said, genuinely worried.

He said nothing. He pulled his back from the window shield and pulled his shirt up his body. He stood up from the car hood and fastened his trousers. His gaze was distant all along.

Faith pulled her clothes back on and watched him.

He looked around him a bit lost and made his way to his car. He collected his clothes, his glasses and his book in his arms.

Faith followed him to the the drivers door. "Hey, I'm sorry," she said, obviously referring to the tattoo incident.

He opened the door, but before he could get in the car he turned to her. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't an open mouth kiss from Ripper as before. It was apparently just a sweet kiss, but it somehow carried an inexplicable intensity as his lips pressed firmly against hers for a long moment.

Faith hadn't experienced many kisses like this before, but she could feel a familiar sad taste of goodbye in it.

Then, he got in the car and drove off.

The End


End file.
